<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Prequel Episode: Planet of the Ambers by LMasterm1nd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062831">Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Prequel Episode: Planet of the Ambers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd'>LMasterm1nd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Farther into the Future [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Planet, Aliens, F/F, Forbidden Love, Horror, Mystery, Sabotage, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond sends her best Emerald on a mission to investigate strange occurrences on one of her colonies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerald/Pearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven Universe Farther into the Future [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Order From Yellow Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*25 years ago, during the events of the Steven Universe episode: "Gem Glow"*</p><p>Emerald Facet-0Y2K Cut-2OP was an Emerald among Emeralds, all Emeralds answer to her, in fact. She served as the high inquisitor of Yellow Diamond's court, but lately she's found her life rather stagnant. Yellow Diamond has hardly given her any orders since the start of Era 2, back during the civil war, although she hated the Crystal Gems, she did enjoy all the action of capturing spies. The shattering of Pink Diamond had not only ended era one, but it also ended Emerald's career. Her pearl however tries to keep her entertained.</p><p>Her Pearl noticed her Emerald was once again looking bored out of her mind. "My Emerald" The Pearl said "Shall I do the dance that you enjoy so very much?" "Oh my sweet little Pearl" Emerald responded "normally that would cheer me up but not today, it's been thousands of years and I haven't been able to serve my diamond, not one job, not a command to follow, a lowly Bismuth might enjoy this period of sloth, but not me...I honestly don't even feel as though I'm living..." "Oh, my Emerald" Pearl said sympathetically as she moved in to kiss her Emerald. Emerald pushed her away "Pearl! I told you...not while we're working, if anybody had caught us we'd both be in trouble" Emerald warned while blushing. "Oh, my apologies, please forgive my foolish neglectfulness" Pearl said while bowing and blushing. Emerald and her Pearl had a rather taboo relationship. Romantic relationships were looked down upon on Homeworld, every gem is made for a purpose, but the question must be asked, if they weren't meant to fall in love, why do they feel the emotion in the first place? </p><p>"Pearl, check for any messages" Emerald commanded. Pearl placed her hand on the console "You have one incoming message" Pearl said in a monotone voice. "Probably 9SX asking again for approval for her "Sun Incinerator", or whatever she calls it" Emerald assumed. "No! It is from Yellow Diamond, my Emerald!" Pearl said excitedly. "What!? Well, don't just stand there, put her on!" Emerald said with a sudden burst of excitement. Yellow Diamond suddenly appeared on screen. "My Diamond, to what do I owe this rare pleasure?" Emerald said formally. "High Inquisitor, I have an assignment for you, I need you to investigate my Gologarian Colony regarding some strange occurrences" Yellow Diamond said "I understand this sounds like a job reserved for lesser emeralds, and I have sent lesser emeralds, but none of them have come back." "Utterly disgraceful, my diamond, I shall deal with those lesser emeralds as soon as I find them" Emerald said. "Well, this is the strange thing I need you to investigate" Yellow Diamond said "The reports I got back from the Emeralds I already sent were of hostile off color gems." "Hostile off color gems?" Emerald said. "Yes, but that isn't the strange part" Yellow Diamond continued "The Emeralds I sent were perfectly adequate when I sent them but when they delivered there reports, they appeared to be off color and some were even lurching, I don't normally say this but...I am very concerned, get the best gems you have under your command and head over there post-haste!" "Indeed I shall my diamond!" </p><p>Emerald couldn't contain her excitement, a job, an order from Yellow Diamond. "Pearl, this is the opportunity, I, no, we've been waiting for, send an order to my best Topaz and quartz's, we've got work to do" Emerald commanded. "With gusto, my Emerald" Pearl said enthusiastically. </p><p>Emerald soon had a battalion of the best gems under her command, at her ready. "Alright all of you, listen up!" Emerald said. All the gems on her ship snapped to attention. "We are going to the Gologarian Colony, according to what files the other emeralds Yellow Diamond sent there have sent back, there have been off color gems emerging from the kindergartens on that planet, ordinarily this wouldn't be that big a problem, but these off colors are hostile from their emergence, the cause is believed to be the result of Injector tampering" Emerald briefed. "Tampering with an Injector?" One of the Topaz said "Who would want to do that?" "Well that's what we're going there to find out, obviously" The annoyed Topaz sitting next to her said while smacking her on the back of the head. "Hey! Only I may punish people for stupidity!" Emerald snapped "But it is just as the interrupting Topaz said, we are here to get to the bottom of this, and as I stated previously, these off-colors are hostile so I'd advice you all to have your weapons ready and be ready for anything"</p><p>The ship had finally arrived at its destination. The planet's surface had seemed barren aside from a few gem built structures. "This is strange" A peridot commented "This is one of Yellow Diamond's colonies, they're supposed to be efficient but it's so barren here." "I don't trust this emptiness, everyone be on your guard" Emerald said. Emerald stepped off as a party of Topaz followed her. She noticed a strange looking boulder, but it wasn't a boulder, it was a ruby wearing a grey robe. Emerald approached the Ruby. "You there! What Ha-" Emerald said before being interrupted by the Ruby "Shh! They'll hear you..." The Ruby whispered. Emerald noticed that the ruby seemed very terrified so she decided to humor the ruby and whispered back "Who will hear me?" Emerald asked. "Ambers..." The ruby said</p><p>End of part 1 of 2  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amber Alert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ruby lead Emerald and her crew across the planet. "My Emerald look, the Communications Tower is damaged" Pearl pointed out. "With damage like that, wouldn't any information have a delay during broadcast" A Topaz asked. "Precisely" Emerald answered "Which means the reports sent to Yellow Diamond were probably days if not weeks out of date by the time she received them." "How long has this been going on?" Another Topaz asked. "About three months and two weeks" The Ruby answered. </p><p>The Ruby opened up a metal slab against the rock wall. "Who's there!?" A voice whispered. "It's me Ruby" Ruby answered "Yellow Diamond sent us help!" "Oh it won't matter" Another voice said "They'll just get bitten and turn into one of them." "One of whom?" Emerald inquired. "Oh my stars! The high inquisitor" The voice said "Let her in, quick!" Everyone entered the cave. "You're here to save us, aren't you!?" A Jade asked. "Save you from what!? All I've heard is that there are these things called Ambers but I don't know what that is and I'd like an explanation, please" Emerald insisted. All the gems that were hiding in the cave shuddered but the Quartz soldier spoke up. "It all started when the latest batch of Obsidians emerged" The Quartz said "They were all orange, and very defective, but they soon began biting the Peridots working in the area." The Peridot in Emerald's landing party gasped in fear. "It was when the biting started that we noticed the defects were contagious" The Quartz continued "The Agate in charge ordered the kindergarten to be quarantined, we got the bismuths to work on walls all around the kindergarten...but one of the bismuth got bitten and we didn't notice for a week."</p><p>"Before we knew it, there was a planet-wide pandemic" A Rutile said. "Did nobody try to leave this planet?" Emerald asked. "Our Agate wouldn't let anyone leave, for fear of the illness spreading throughout the Empire...all warp pads were ordered to be destroyed" Ruby said. "Hmmm....I suppose that makes sense...so, it can be confirmed that none of you are infected?" Emerald questioned. "Yes, please can you let us off the planet?" The Quartz asked. Moaning and lurching can be heard from outside. "What is that?" Emerald's Pearl said. "The Ambers...that's what we call the infected...come to the second floor" The Ruby said, leading Emerald up a ladder. There was a small hole in the wall for viewing. Emerald peered through the hole and saw a couple of Ambers wandering around aimlessly. They looked to be quartzes and some of Emerald's fellow emeralds, except they were orange, their eyes lacking pupils and an orangish brown liquid secreting from their mouths.</p><p>Emerald climbed down the ladder. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while" Emerald said. "Don't worry" Ruby said "We're hidden behind that metal slab covering this caves entrance, they don't know we're in here." "Yeah, this cave is a huge labyrinth" The Quartz said "We've never even explored the whole thing, pretty much the best hideout ever." "What did you see out there, my Emerald?" Pearl asked. "I don't think I could even call the infected "gems" anymore...these things have no mind...they're orange and brutish looking" Emerald answered "How could defective gems turn out like this?" "Well..." The Rutile said "we saw some silhouettes in the Kindergarten, long before the injectors started working." "So, the reports of injector tampering were true" Emerald wondered.</p><p>"Be on your guard" Rutile warned "Try not to make a sound...wait till the lurching stops." "Until then, we're safe in here" Ruby added. Everyone froze, as behind Ruby was another gem...an orange gem..."Uh...Ruby?" Rutile said. Ruby turned and saw the Amber, but it was too late, the Amber bit Ruby! Emerald quickly jabbed the Amber with a destabilizer and stomped on its gem repeatedly, just to make sure it was completely destroyed. Emerald turned to inspect the Ruby to see that Ruby's arm was turning orange. "Shatter...me" Ruby struggled to say "Sh-sh-sh-atter-er-er mEeEe." Emerald did what she was told and took out her weapon, striking the Ruby in her gem, shattering her. For a moment there was silence. "How did it get in here!?" Rutile exclaimed. "You, Quartz, did you ever check to see if those caverns have another entrance on this planet?" Emerald asked. "I-I don't know, but there might be now that I've seen one in here." The Quartz said. "Than this hiding place is compromised....and it would appear the noise outside has calmed down" Emerald said, taking charge "Let us go back to the ship...but proceed with caution." A Topaz suddenly tripped and hit the metal slab, causing it to fall, leaving an echoing "clang!" throughout the valley. The sound of thousands of Ambers moaning and lurching could be heard. "Run as fast as you can" Emerald said.</p><p>Everyone quickly bolted and made for the ship as many ambers caught sight of them and began their pursuit. Despite their limping walk cycles, the ambers were pretty fast runners. At long last Emerald's ship was in sight. "Keep running, we're almost there!" Emerald called out. Everyone soon noticed that there were also Ambers coming in from the side too, as they got close to the ship. "Anyone who has a weapon, take it out now!" Emerald commanded. All the Topazes took out their weapons and drove off a lot of Ambers as they each got closer to the ship, Everyone got on to the ship, but a couple of ambers were on the hatch of the ship. "Get rid of them, quickly, Peridot, you close the entryway!" The Ships drawbridge began rising, as some Ambers hung on, the Topazes kept jabbing at them, soon the door had completely closed, and everyone was aboard safe and sound. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief...until the entire ship shook. </p><p>"What happened?" Emerald commanded. "Something appears to have struck the ship" The Peridot said as she ran diagnostics on her limb enhancer "two boulders have struck critical parts of our ship...we won't be able to make it off the ground!" "Curses! You all wait on the lower levels of the ship...I'll contact Yellow Diamond!" Emerald said. On Emerald's quarters of the ship, Emerald contacted Yellow Diamond regarding what had transpired, it would appear however that the boulders also damaged the communication systems somewhat so there was probably going to be a delay in receiving it. "I can't believe someone would do this" Pearl commented "who...what could be capable of turning yet to be made gems into those things?" "Well, it's all behind us, my pearl" Emerald said in a comforting tone "and unlike that cavern, we are safe here on this ship." Emerald leaned forward and kissed her Pearl on the lips. "M-my Emerald! I thought you said, not while we're working!" Pearl said, blushing "What if someone sees?" "Compared to what these gems have seen, they probably wouldn't care about this" Emerald assured her pearl "Now go check on everyone" Pearl did exactly as she was told. </p><p>Luckily the messaging delay was only a couple of hours, Yellow Diamond messaged Emerald back, confirming that a rescue team was on the way. That's when Emerald saw her Pearl come in. "Good news Pearl, help is on the way" Emerald said. Pearl said nothing. "Pearl?" Emerald asked, worriedly. Pearl began coughing until a familiar orange liquid flew out here mouth. Pearl started moaning. "No...but how!?" Emerald exclaimed. That's when Emerald realized...they left the ships door open, the whole time they were there...an amber must have wandered in. Emerald took out a destabilizer and struck her Pearl with it and stomped on it. "Oh Pearl..." Emerald said before bursting into tears "I'm so sorry..." but soon Emerald remembered that there were almost fifty other gems on the ship as she heard moaning from the lower decks</p><p>Meanwhile in Yellow Diamond's throne room, Yellow Diamond noticed an incoming message, it was from Emerald. "My Diamond! I resend the request! Call off the rescue team! It's a trap!" The audio of the High Inquisitor said "You're sending them to their doom!" All of the sudden, moaning and lurching could be heard in the audio. "No! Stay back! All of you!" High Inquisitor Emerald's voice snapped. The sound of struggling and a destablizer could be heard. "No...No....AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGH!" High Inquisitor Emerald's voice cried out as the message turned to static and stopped. "Pearl, contact the rescue team, immediately, It may not be too late!" Yellow Diamond commanded.</p><p>Meanwhile back on the colony, two figures atop a cliff were watching the events. A tall slender green humanoid creature turned to a smaller humanoid creature whose face was covered by a helmet. "Look Blood Rose the amber experiment was a success...these were inspired by you, you know" The tall creature said. "Not exactly flattering sir" The young masked being said. "Oh, lighten up..." The Tall figure said "These experiments will be an asset for the Gembusters." "Yeah sure...by the way, I'm thinking of starting my own team..." The Younger Blood Rose said. "Very well, just don't forget your place within <span class="u">my</span> organization" The tall figure said. "Yes...Master Prospector..." The younger Blood Rose said before walking back towards the ship.</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>